


The Night After

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should kill Baekhyun for bringing him to a party, or thank him because he had sex with Lu Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks ass, I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted op!!! 
> 
> Oh btw this is a fill for a meme on EMP I totally loved it and had to write a HanSoo (Because rare pairing.)

Kyungsoo groaned. His head was pounding, and it was very warm, despite the cool autumn air. He is going to kill  Baekhyun  for bringing him to h is first and last part y. After a nice cup of black coffee. 

And maybe a couple of Tylenol or Advil because damn his ass was sore. 

And that was when he realized that the source of the warmth wasn't due to the sun shining through the windows, but the body pressed against his, and the arms wrapped around his own. His round eyes got impossibly rounder as he turned to look at the man who may have possibly taken his virginity. Well that was totally unexpected. 

Lu Han, the most popular guy in their school. He was rather handsome, but had a child like face. His black hair was sticking out in different places, drool coming out of the corner of his pouty lips, but other than that he looked...peaceful. 

"U-uh Lu Han?" He poked the elder in his chest, getting a soft groan and tightening of his arms in return. "Sleep." Lu Han mumbled, burying his face in Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo poked him harder. "Lu Han sunbaenim." He said again, wriggling his body to get it out of Luhan's grip. 

"Huh?" The elder opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep. "Kyungsoo?" Lu Han looked mildly surprised, but then a smile replaced the surprise. "I thought last night was a dream...a very hot dream." Lu Han's smile turned into a dirty smirk. Kyungsoo blushed deeply. 

"I-I don't really remember a-anything.." Kyungsoo stuttered, but if the pain in his poor backside was any indication, it may have been....good.

Well that's what Baekhyun always says. If the ass is sore the sex was amazing. 

Lu H an chuckled. "Well, you got drunk...really, really drunk. You started to dancing to AOA's Miniskirt, SISTAR's Touch My Body, and MissA's Hush. Let's just say you danced Hush for me. And after teasing touches and hot make out sessions, I took you here...in multiple ways." Lu H an growled the last part, a little jolt of pleasure going through Kyungsoo's body.

"Are you sore?" Lu Han asked, his fingers skimming over his pale skin. Kyungsoo shuddered, but nodded his head. Lu Han frowned slightly, but placed a gentle kiss on his temple. "How about handjobs for now? And when you feel better, I'll take you over and over? Hm? Does that sound good?" Lu  H an asked,  Kyungsoo bluhsing even more. But nonetheless he nodded, his body quaking slightly as long but slim fingers wrapped around his cock.

His breathing sped up, but he returned the gesture, slightly squeezing the tip. Memories slowly flooded his mind from the night before, embarrassment setting in like a wild fire. He really hopes that he can heal soon so he can relive the night he lost his virginity, but with a clear and  sober  mind. 

"A-Ah! Hyung!" Kyungsoo cried out as Lu Han swipped his thumb over his tip, before digging a blunt nail into the slit. His hand inadverantly tightened around Lu Han's shaft, eliciting a hiss. Kyungsoo bucked his hips up into the tight fist around his own shaft,  mimicking Lu Han's moves. 

Moments passed, and Kyungsoo was going insane with the ammount of pleasure coursing through his body. 

"I-I'm close~!" He whined wantonly, back arching beautifully before he spilled onto Lu Han's hand with a sharp cry. Lu Han gritted his teeth, moving his hand up and down slowly, before he too spilled over Kyungsoo's hand. 

He grabbed a couple of tissue paper from the nightstand, and wiped his and Kyungsoo's hands, and whatever come was left over. 

He wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo's limp panting body, and pulled him close to his own. "In a few days, I'm going to take you like I did last night. And as of today, you are mine Do Kyungsoo. Okay?" Lu Han nuzzled his face into Kyungsoo's neck, placing chaste kisses where his lips could reach.

Kyungsoo giggled, but nodded. With nothing but the blissful aftermath of an amazing orgasm on their minds, the two slowly drifted off to sleep. 

And Lu Han made good on his promise....he couldn't walk properly for a few days and he had to drink lots of water/tea to soothe his throat. That mother fucker..."But you still like me." Lu Han smirked, placing heated kisses all over the hickies he left on his petite lover the night before. 

"Yeah, I'm starting to regret that now." Kyungsoo grumped, the slight discomfort turning into major discomfort the longer he sat in those hard cafeteria chairs. Lu Han frowned, and nipped on Kyungsoo's neck. "That's only when your ass is sore. Other than that you cling onto me like a Koala bear...or Zitao to Junmyeon." 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, but slunk further into Lu Han's warm embrace. Yeah...he could definitely get used to this.

Hey, remind him to thank Baekhyun after he gets out of the hospital. (Kidding.)


End file.
